wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Archaic
My first character - I decided to start with a sona (is that what they're called?) as a practice for my character-ing. : Description * Attributes External Profile Archaic is a hybrid dragoness with Sea/Mud ancestry. The main colour of her scales is a sort of pale blue - so pale that it almost looks white. A thick mottling of lavender, indigo, violet and fuchsia covers her face, shoulders, wings and tail...giving her a distinct and unusual appearance. Once you get over her oddness, though, you'll begin to notice other things about her. For one, you will forever be looking down at Archaic, because she's very short and stocky - and ''she's built like a barrel, with a thick neck, a broad muzzle and a forever-lashing tail. For another, she isn't what anyone would call a "prize-winning beauty." She's just...well, she's just average looking. Archaic also likes to make jewellery - stringing beads together to form bracelets, twisting bits of malleable metal around polished rocks for pendants...or even earrings, if she's feeling particularly ambitious. Nevertheless, she never actually ''wears ''any of her creations - she prefers to lend them to her friends instead. Her eyes are a dark shade of sapphire blue, and her horns are white. She has short, stubby claws (also white). Her crest is like that of a SeaWing, but just barely, with pale indigo membranes and faint webs between each jagged spine. She lacks gills, and yet she loves swimming - she can hold her breath for up to half an hour, but her lungs begin to ache after twenty-five minutes or so. Attributive Profile Archaic is an extrovert - a shy extrovert, because, as she likes to say, "Being shy doesn't mean you're introverted, and being hyper doesn't mean your extroverted." In fact, she would much rather sit down with a good scroll than go to a social event. Nevertheless, once she ''does ''pick up the courage to go to a social event, you will often find her right in the thick of it - chatting and debating and talking and laughing with someone (no doubt someone that she met three seconds before). This being said, Archaic is not one for those HUGE parties and social gatherings, and she ''is ''claustrophobic - being around so many people makes her scared, and it gives her a tight feeling in her chest...something that she can't shake off, because it feels like ''everyone is staring at me and oh moons I can't do anything moons moons moons... She likes to keep records of both small and often unessential pieces of trivial information. Historical facts, botanical facts - biology, astronomy, cryptography... Archaic finds it a bit difficult to focus on one project at a time, and she can be very argumentative - she doesn't mean to be rude ''about it, she just likes to have debates. Most dragons are pretty offended by it, though, and they tend to give her looks that clearly and frequently say things like ''oh my three moons, here you go ''again. She doesn't particularly like decisions that are a ''must. Every decision should be rethought and remade - re-invent the wheel all the time, and you'll rarely go wrong. Sometimes Archaic will argue against things that she knows to be true, just to get a feel for what the opposition's viewpoint is - it's also entertaining for her, because she loves ''debating...and yet so many of her friends and allies view it as rude and inconsiderate, and they pressure her to squash her arguments down into a small box and avoid any controversial topics. She is not ''particularly ''affectionate, either, and she doesn't like being touched by other dragons. Even innocent pokes and prods by the most closest of relatives - it's hard to explain, but it has something to do with her claustrophobia as well. ''not finished yettt!Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Performer)